World at War
by CivWarlord777
Summary: Based on a Timeline191 mod I downloaded for Civ3. An account of a world wide war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not on the Civilization series or Timeline 191 I have never written a fanfic before. Go Easy on me in the reviews.

This fic is based on a Time line 191 mod I downloaded. In this altered version of the Timeline, the First Great War(World War 1 in our Timeline) ended indecisively, Jake Feathstion never came to power in the CSA.

The day was August 30th 1968. The through out the world people went about there business. International tensions where high how ever. The people of the world has learned to live with the near constant threat of war. The Confederate States of America had in the last major conflict in North America seized much of the Southwestern US. Including the city of Los Angeles. This war had started as a War in the Mediterranean had brought about war in North America via Alliances. The Greeks who where Allied with the CSA, Britain and France had gone to war with the weakened Ottoman Empire. The loss of much of the Southwest and destruction of US Industrial Centers quickly knocked the US from the War. Without US support the Germans, Turks and Austrians where Forced to sue for peace soon after. The Ottoman Empire had been forced to hand over much of its land in Western Turkey to Greece, much of its Middle Eastern holdings to Britain and France and Armenia and the surrounding region to Russia. Germany and Austria-Hungary where forced to hand over most of there Eastern European lands to Russia. The US and its Allies gained some pay back in the Japanese Civil War of 1951. They had armed and backed a Rebellion that overthrew the Japanese Empire and replaced it with a Republic. The new Republic of Japan was a support of the Central Powers as a result of this. They still retained all the land they had taken in the Hispano Japanese war, this land was now being eyed by the CSA. Many of the CSA's citizens dreamed of Imperial Glory. The tensions between Japan and the CSA had been high for years. Both nations had plans for going to war with the other. The newly independent Canada maintained a strong isolationist policy they also feared the return of troops from the US and Republic of Quebec. The Sandwich Islands fell under Confederate control after they had been anxied. Before the end of the War the US Government granted them Independence to keep them out of Confederate hands. The New Republic of Hawaii was a short lived country and with in 3 years of the end of the War under threat of war they had been anxied. Despite protests from The US and Japan there was no intervention. This incident even distanced the normally pro CSA British and French from the Confederates. They viewed as violation of the end of the War agreements. The threat tensions with the CSA in Japan led to the election of Hikrio Takahashi. He was the Commander of the Rebellion that over threw the Japanese empire and strongly anti Confederate. On this day he was to make a Public speech. As Prime Minster Takahashi made his way to the podium several shots rang out. The Prime Minster had been hit. The gunmen, a Confederate agent named Allen Drake was subdued before he could escape. With in hours he had coughed up the information regarding a conspiracy to assassinate key members of the Japanese government. Soon one of the collaborates confirmed suspicions that they worked for the Confederate government. This was the smoking gun the investigates where looking for. With in a week the Diet in Tokyo voted to declare war on the Confederate States of America. The US also declared war on the CS. The Empire of Mexico under Em porer Juan III entered the war on the CSA side. A new war had begun. In Europe, Germany, Great Britain, France, Russia and Austria Hungary stayed neutral for the time. Russia how ever helped supply the CSA with weapons. Czar Vladimir signed the agreements thrus increasing shipments of weapons to the CSA.

A/N- I am requesting opinions on what I am writing here. Review, just don't flame. I am open to suggestions. For info on Timeline 191 you can view it on wikipedia.


	2. Chapter 2

In the days after the start of the war action quickly intenesifed. Skirmishes quickly broke out along the US/CS border. Russia began readying for war as well. Czar Vladimir know what he was talking about when it came to the military. He had studded military tactics for years and now felt ready to lead his country to victory. Vladimir had spent much time over seeing the build up of Russian military power. Meanwhile The CSS Executor was quickly transfered over from the Atlantic. To cheers of crowds it was brought from Norfolk to LA. The Executor, being the Pride of the CS fleet was feared by the US Navy. Admiral Christian Welker now lead the CS Fleet up the West Coast to US fleet base at Seattle. Welker worked with The Confederate Air Force in planing a massive attack on the US Naval base at Seattle. Now as the Executer steamed up the West coast he looked over the plans. He had several times. The pilots had trained for this type of attack even before the start of the war. Now as Admiral Welker waited in the Final hours before the attack waited, conifendent that the attack would work. When the hour came he went on the intercom of the Executor. "Today is going to be a great day for the Confederate States of America" he begin "Along with Pilots from the Air Force you will attack and destroy the US Naval forces at Seattle Naval base, good hunting, launch!" with these words the Confederate pilots got to there planes. They flew several types of planes, Including the Yak 36 and Yak 38,while there land based commrads flew SU-17s, and Migs. Micheal Forbes flew his Yak-38Lwith confidence as approached Seattle. Then the voice came in over the radio "This is Hunter 1 fighters coming, watch yourselves Lancer group" "I see them on my radar, looks like we got Phantoms" Michael replayed. "That is confirmed we have Phantoms" Replayed another Confederate pilot. With that Hunter group flying the Confederate built FI-11Vulture attack the Phantoms head on. The Vulture was a good fighter with a version built for both the Air Force and Navy. It was designed to do one thing, kill fighters. As the Phantoms moved in and at tamped to jump several of the Yaks, Hunter team moved in for the kill. Soon one of the F-4s burst into flames. They remaining Phantom pilots panicked and broke formation. Micheal eyed the US ships and soon found a target, a large AEGIS Cruiser. "This Lancer 5 target aqured, locking on,firing" he reported as he fired one of his anti ship missiles at the Cruiser. He watched as the missile hit, set of the ammo on the ship and resulting in a massive explosion. The ship started to rapidly sink. Flew and looked for a new target. He settled on a large assault ship he fired his Second anti ship missile at it. It hit the hall right near the water line, blasting a hole in the hall. Lt. Forbes now armed his air to air missiles. He looked around and soon locked on to an F-4 and fire, he stuck the Phantom sending it crashing into a near by cargo ship. "Way to kill two birds with one stone" he said to himself. Michael now flew over an airfield and saw an F-104 getting ready to take off, he quickly flew to the end of the run way at the F-104 with his guns blazing. The Star fighter was hit causing it to explode. Then an F-8 Crusader jumped him, it fired a missile, Michael dodged it he then accerated his Yak and gained the needed distance to fire a missile, he turned around, locked on, and fired before quickly banking away. The missile hit the hostile dead on the Crusader crashed on the airfield and took out several parked bombers. Now out of missiles Michael got ready to return to the Executer. He took a quick look around from where he was he could see many burning ships, a group of US F-100s and F-105s being chased by Confederate MIGs and Vultures, several other Yaks attack the airfield and the destruction of a radar station. The attack from his eyes was a Decisive Confederate victory. He joined a group of his fellow pilots from the Executer returning home and flew back to the Carrier landing knowing he had done well in wining a CSA victory. After the attack Micheal soon heard the report, 17 US ships sunk, over 160 planes shot down and at least 2900 killed. Confederate loss were minimal, 8 planes lost, 13 damaged.

A/N- First major action I wrote of, most of the planes in this are real accept the FI-11 Vulture, that is fictional FI stands for"Fighter Interceptor" if you want to know. Read and Review


End file.
